Park Bench Theories
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: "When will I see your face again?" -AU- RenshoNobara


**Park Bench Theories**

"When will I see your face again?" -AU- RenshoNobara

**A/N:** Wow my first story in a looooon while! I hope I'm not losing it yet, I've got so much more to get back too. -,"I really suggest you listen to the song which is the inspiration for this, without it I never would've thought of writing this. I guess you could say that there's a bit of OC here particularly on Miketsukami(?) I guess? Hahaha, I'm not really sure so be the judge of it and let me know via R&R? Thank you so much in advance. -smiles-

**Dedication:** To Spaghetti Soy Sauce, who diligently and without fail, bugged me to continue and post this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song "When Will I See Your Face Again", it belongs to Jamie Scott and The Town. It's the inspiration for this fic so I do suggest that you listen to it. Lastly I don't own Inu to Boku, so please don't sue me.

* * *

**Spring**

_"Here I am every day since you said you'd come again." _

Jade orbs lazily cracked open as a sakura petal kissed his cheek.

He blinked several times as he took in his surroundings. As he watched another sakura petal fall to the ground it finally registered to him that he slept as he sat on the park bench, again. He slowly started stretching his arms and legs as he muses how long has he been sleeping. His neck felt awfully stiff, his back rigid, and his head and various parts of his body was sprinkled by several sakura petals.

This isn't just any park bench though, and he appreciated that ever since he started coming here every day. Elegant and sturdy Sakura trees stood inches behind the bench making it a wonderful napping place and hideout from the sun. It was also a few blocks away from his favorite café, Old Man Joe's, and that's definitely a bonus feature. Adding to that the bench is the perfect place to just watch people pass by without them giving you strange looks.

He wasn't an early riser type, heck not even his work bugged him to make a fuss in the morning. In fact it took a lot of effort, that's three brutally tossed alarm clocks and a nagging sister to get him out of the house and out to the park. Nope, he doesn't have a bicycle to take rounds around the park and he doesn't jog either.

He simply thought that maybe she did.

She looked like a fit woman; the type who'd get up on the crack of dawn to jog around the park just because she feels like it. He thinks that she loves the park very much. She had that look of sentimentality on her face, the type who'd lose herself as she slowly makes her way around the park by herself. He could already see her pale ice blue orbs soften as she muses on something she holds dear. Sometimes he thinks it's the same look she gave him when he gave her his coat.

He heaved a heavy sigh and allowed his head to fall back. As he raised his hand to his face he was able to have a quick glimpse at his watch telling him that he's late for work again. Instead of making a mad dash to the office he decided to stay for a few more minutes.

After all, Sorinozuka Rensho came back again to this park bench in hopes of seeing her.

Maybe he got the time wrong? So if 7 o'clock is early for him maybe it's late for her? What time would she get up then? 6? 5? How could anyone get up so early? If it were him he'd probably just jog around his room. A different location… Ah that's a possibility too… But if that were the case she could be jogging somewhere else like around their block, or a gym nearby, or…or….

"Maybe your theory is off and she doesn't jog at all, Sorinozuka."

Rensho instantly turns to the direction of the voice to see his best friend with his usual smile plastered on his face. His dark suit, impeccable as ever just helped in emphasizing his silver hair. His gold and clear blue orbs glinted with mischief as he approached the bench.

The raven head simply grinned, "How very diligent of my boss to come all the way here to pick me up."

"If I'm going to let you off the hook again, I suppose I should see if it's worth being late for."

"You know Mike, if you're going to scold people you should at least put more conviction on it."

The silver haired man shook his head, "You're not a very good person to practice on Sorinozuka, at least act like you're sorry."

The raven head offered a lazy smile and allowed his head to fall back into place again.

This all started ever since he met her on this same place that one winter day. He sincerely wonders how many people would have such an encounter and act upon the nagging impulse to meet again. At first his mind did nothing but replay the encounter over and over again. Then it turned into tiny jabs of ideas, ideas about him going back to the place they met and simply wait for her. He grappled it to no end until questions started popping out.

What if she does go back to that place and he's not there? Would she think of him as a liar?

But what if she goes there on a time he's not available? Would she have that thought too?

These questions took him by surprise since going through these kinds of thoughts was a first for him. In fact it was not like him to think about these at all. How could one meeting trigger all of this? The more he replayed the encounter the more he felt so stupid for not asking the basic of all basics which was her name.

"You want to see her again." It was the first thing Miketsukami said after hearing his story.

It was a point that was clear as day and, as Sorinozuka opened his mouth for some sort of retort he came up with nothing. He remembered the times he'd catch himself walking around just in case he might find her and eventually the walks became a new found habit. He'd walk slower than usual just to catch the voices around him and possibly hoping that he could pick up her voice. Realizing his late understanding for his past actions he'd want nothing more than to bang his head on the nearest tree.

Miketsukami just studied his friend with silent awe. Being friends since university, Miketsukami naturally has a good grasp of his friend's nature. His lazy personality often got him to all sorts of trouble and, motivating him is quite a pain so most of the time people would give up on him. He is however; surprisingly dependable which is how he miraculously got through most of the mess he's been in.

Miketsukami is also aware of how some women would throw themselves at his friend's feet. He'd go on dates once in a while but they don't last long. Mostly it's Sorinozuka's fault because he's too nice to reject them flat out. Even now at the company they both created, the women there would do anything to get his attention but he doesn't give any signs that he's interested. He's never shown any signs of trying to get or keep a woman's attention either.

So when Rensho started telling the story of a woman he's met once and only _once_, Miketsukami was instantly intrigued. Although thinking about it rationally it does sound insane; however in Sorinozuka's case he thinks it's different. It was clear to see that his friend was really drawn to this mysterious woman and he would do anything to help.

Since the day that Sorinozuka decided to wait for her on the exact same spot they met he would always come up with theories about her. He would start with logical ones based on what he remembers about her. From there he'd come up with all sorts of theories about who she is and what she does and that's where he'd work on what time she would possibly show up. All this is utterly confusing and frustrating at the same time that Miketsukami would, and without fail, always point out with crude blatancy how stupid it is of his friend to not have the common sense of at least asking the mysterious woman for her name.

"Have you come up with any other theories?"

He glanced at him momentarily, "She has a sister."

"That sounds like a fact."

"It could be a theory too. I decided to ask Joe what he knows about her and he mentioned seeing her with a girl that could pass as her sister."

"Could? You could have asked him more specifically you know. I'm sure Joe would remember a beauty like her."

This earned an amused chuckle from the raven head, "Joe doesn't remember the names of his female customers. His son keeps a heavy eye on him so he doesn't take any chances."

He chuckled at his friend's reply. It was so refreshing to see his best friend put so much effort into something. "It would be wonderful if you could put this much effort on your reports too."

Jade orbs simply twinkled with mischief, "I could make a report out of this if you want."

"Interesting. Maybe I'll get your sister to look into it for me too."

The mention of his sister made the raven head cringe. "Don't tell Ririchiyo about this. I'm pretty sure having you for a boyfriend is a handful for her already."

"Oh? And taking care of her older brother isn't a handful as well?"

Sorinozuka simply stood up and dusted off the petals from his clothes. Miketsukami glanced at his watch before he slowly started walking toward the direction of their office.

"Maybe your theory is off and she really doesn't jog at all, Sorinozuka."

Sorinozuka, who was already walking by his side simply shrugged, "That's all right Mike, maybe she likes walking more than jogging."

This earned a curious glance from the silver head and Sorinozuka simply smiled.

"I'll wait."

* * *

**A/N: **Tadah!... So uh, what do you guys think?


End file.
